


Morning

by jaekayelle



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After President Bartlet's term was up Sam and Josh never really left the White House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Futurefic

Sam opened one eye. Light. Morning. He could deal with that. He lifted his head, slowly pulling his cheek away from where it stuck to Josh's rump. The rise of flesh inches from Sam's nose was too distracting so he pressed a kiss to the gentle swell before rolling out of bed. He stood looking down at Josh who was sprawled across the wide mattress, snoring at a level Sam could almost feel through the soles of his feet. He smiled affectionately at his lover. Looking at Josh right now with his hair mashed to one side of his head, his face buried in his pillow, and a thin line of drool trailing from the corner of his mouth to the mattress, Sam thought Josh was the most beautiful sight in the world.

Sam went into the bathroom to relieve the pressure on his bladder, washed his hands, and padded back into the bedroom. Josh was just rolling onto his back, hands over his face. He made morning noises that were the usual prelude to him actually waking up.

Sam knelt on the bed and grasped one of Josh's wrists, moving the hand out of the way. He leaned down and kissed the dry side of the mouth.

"You awake yet?" he asked.

"Umm," Josh said.

"Okay." Sam thought about it. He could either go shower and shave and have breakfast, or he could wake Josh up. The decision didn't require much thought. Sam pulled his shorts off, flipped the sheets back, and arranged himself so that his upper body was draped on top of Josh who was still warm from sleep. A little grunt was the only reaction. Very well. Sam flung one leg over both of Josh's, put his hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

Josh woke up one bit at a time. His lips moved under Sam's, parting to allow Sam to slide his tongue in. While Sam sucked on his bottom lip, Josh's hands began to roam. They wandered down Sam's back until they cupped his buttocks. Sam bit gently on Josh's tongue. He scraped his unshaven chin against Josh's equally prickly cheek, and then lifted his head to look into sleepy brown eyes.

"Hi."

"Hey."

There was more wakefulness in the depths of Josh's eyes now. He slid his fingers behind Sam's head and pulled him back down for another slow, melting kiss. Obliging, Sam opened his mouth and let Josh's inquisitive tongue slip in and explore for a while. Sam trailed his hands down over Josh's chest going lower until he reached a hard, muscled thigh. Josh had runner's legs, long, lean, and strong. He stroked upward finding the hip, running his palm over the flat planes and over smooth skin to the belly. He circled a finger around the navel until Josh squirmed, the skin there jumping a little. Sam moved on to thread his fingers through a thicket of coarse hair. He barely grazed the awakening flesh rising out of it. Josh protested against Sam's mouth, so Sam grabbed the shaft and pulled.

Josh's hips arched off the bed, a low moan escaping his throat. His cock grew and filled, hardening in Sam's hand. In response, Sam felt his own dick twitch and curve upwards along his thigh. The heat between his body and Josh's increased, the tangy scent of sweat grew stronger, and the inherent male odour of the two of them filled Sam's nostrils.

Josh hung onto Sam's hips while Sam rocked hard against his groin. Their cocks swelled against one another. Sam sank his teeth into the soft flesh of Josh's earlobe, not too hard, not even enough to leave a mark, but enough that Josh felt it and the surge of hotwired electricity that ran straight to his groin. It was the same way for Sam and he loved when Josh did it to him. Turnabout was fair play.

Sam snaked one arm under Josh, wrapping himself around him as they rolled onto their sides. Sam ran his hands along Josh's spine feeling every bump along the length. Josh hooked his right leg over Sam's hip, opening himself up for further exploration. Accepting the invitation Sam slipped his hand between Josh's thighs, palming the scrotal sac and then rolling the balls in his fingers. Josh groaned loudly and sucked harder on Sam's tongue. His actions were reminiscent of the blowjob he'd given Sam last night. Then he began stroking his tongue alongside Sam's, pushing and pulling, in and out, in and out.

Sam happily let him fuck his mouth until they both ran out of breath. Drawing back, panting, Sam reached down to grab Josh's ass, kneading, squeezing. While he attacked Josh's neck with tiny bites, Josh grabbed his hip and yanked Sam as close as he could get him. They ground against each other, their cocks clashing. Rubbing, grinding, they bucked and heaved. Sam shifted his grip on Josh's ass so that his fingers dug into the cleft. His forefinger did some exploring of its own, lightly encircling the hole. In retaliation Josh dragged his hand down between their bodies and took hold of Sam's cock straining against his leg. He pumped it a few times letting Sam know that the way they were going was perfectly fine with him. Sam hardened even more, his shaft stiff within the circle of Josh's hand.

Reaching under the pillow, Sam groped around until his fingers touched and then closed on the tube of Astroglide they kept under there. He brought it out and removed the top, squeezing a large dollop of lube into his hand. Another hot, engulfing kiss and Sam rolled Josh onto his back. He grabbed a pillow and helped Josh situate it under his hips. Then Sam pushed Josh's knees up and back. While he greased his shaft their eyes met and held. Overcome by the waves of love in Josh's eyes, something he knew was mirrored in his own gaze, Sam moved in to claim a hungry, starving kiss, his body diving between Josh's upraised legs. Then they parted and Sam rocked back onto his heels.

Slowly, with infinite patience, even though he was sure he would not last, Sam readied Josh for the forthcoming intrusion. He probed the opening with his slicked forefinger, sliding it inside past the knuckle. He inserted a second finger hearing the long, low moans emanating from his partner's throat, sounding so much like growls. He crooked his fingers and Josh nearly jumped out of his skin, fingers gripping Sam's biceps so hard he left red marks. Sam removed his fingers and urged Josh to lift his legs. Draping them over Sam's shoulders, Josh nodded. He was ready.

Sam pressed the tip of his cock against the opening. Josh took a deep breath and Sam pushed forward. He sank into Josh's body and they both hissed with pleasure. And then Sam stopped.

"Sam? Um, you gonna do something?" Josh's impatience was palpable, as was his need.

"Just waiting until I had your attention."

"Believe me, you got that as soon as I woke up."

Grinning, Sam shifted Josh's legs higher on his shoulders. "So, you want me to move?"

"Sam! What the hell...?"

"What do you want me to do? Do you want to feel me go deep with every thrust?" Sam moved his hips. The first thrust did go deep into the silken heat and he nearly lost control right then. But this was about making it last, so he held on with every ounce of strength he possessed.

"Oh yeahhh," Josh sighed.

"How about if I stroke you like this?" Sam ran his hands over Josh's smooth chest, lightly touching the fading scar down the centre.

"How about putting your hands somewhere lower?" Josh floundered around until he latched onto Sam's wrist, and then very forcefully moved his hand so that it gripped his cock. "There. Keep it there."

Feeling his own lust rise even higher Sam tightened his hold and started to pump his fist. He braced himself with his free hand on the mattress and began to drive his hips in counterpoint. At first the strokes were long and slow, but as his breathing deepened with the effort he increased the speed. Gazing down at Josh writhing on the mattress, his fingers digging into the sheets, he was overcome with the need to complete this act very soon. His swollen balls were tightening, pulling closer to his body.

"Do you want me to go faster, Josh?" he gasped out, stubbornly determined to hang in for as long as possible.

"God, YESSS! Sam...!"

The sweat was pouring into Sam's eyes. He blinked rapidly to clear his sight. Josh bucked up to meet his thrusts, driving Sam even deeper. They both groaned at the sensation.

"How about if I do...this?" Sam knew he had to finish this soon and wanted Josh to go over the edge with him. He rotated his hips, essentially screwing his lover.

"AHHH!" Josh screamed and came. Ribbons of semen spurted over Sam's fist and onto Josh's belly. It was too much for Sam and he climaxed, shooting inside Josh's body. He was still pulsing when Josh dropped his legs to either side of him. Quaking with the aftershocks, Sam collapsed on top of Josh. He softened and slid out with his head pillowed on Josh's chest, breathing hard.

He felt Josh place his hand on top of his head, fingers stroking Sam's scalp and petting his hair. He made appreciative noises, too spent to speak actual words of encouragement.

Sam wriggled up until he could wind an arm around Josh's shoulders and could draw him closer. Josh reciprocated by pushing one leg between both of Sam's and locking his ankle around Sam's calf. His hands stroked up Sam's back, and then he turned his head to nuzzle just below Sam's ear. They lay quietly for a few moments, nearly falling asleep again until there was a knock at the door.

Sam grumbled sleepily.

The knock sounded again, a bit more insistent this time.

With a sigh Sam rolled over and called out towards the door, "Yeah. I'm up. I'm up."

"You have a 6:45 meeting with the trade ambassador to Japan, Mister President." A man's voice came through the door.

"I'll be down in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, sir."

"Right. Thanks, Edward," he called. In a lower voice he said, "I'm glad I finally got him trained not to just walk in here."

Josh snickered, rubbing his eyes. "One experience was more than enough training. He got quite the eyeful the last time. He won't be walking in on us again unless it's a national emergency."

Sitting up Sam leaned back and stretched. Josh caught him around the shoulders and pulled him over backwards, and then proceeded to plant deep, wet kisses on him. Sam swung his legs around and was soon sprawled on top of Josh, wrestling him down onto the mattress. They broke apart, breathless.

Regretfully, Sam said, "I'd better get down there before the Secret Service breaks the door down and drags me to the Oval."

"Yeah, and I have to round up your staff and scare them silly. Can't let them get too complacent."

They both rose off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "Think you can keep your hands off me so that we can shower together and get downstairs in ten minutes?" Sam asked.

Josh's eyebrows rose. "Can I keep my hands off...? Listen, I happen to know for a fact -- for a fact -- that you lust after me just as much as I do you."

His mouth crooking up on one side, Sam replied, "I'm not arguing with you, Love of My Life."

Josh grinned in response. "I think I heard the capital letters in that. Is that like another of my titles?"

"You don't have enough already?" Sam teased, reaching into the stall to turn on the shower. "You've already got Chief of Staff and First Gentleman."

"Don't forget Keeper of Your Heart."

"You'll always have that one, even after we leave office," Sam told him, and then he dragged him under the shower spray.

~ end ~


End file.
